starclans_destinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lostshadow
Description Lostshadow is a tall silver tabby tom. History Lostshadow was born along the border to Aspenheart and Toadstar, a birth that was against the code and damaging to the reputation of both cats. Lostkit's birth was kept a secret from ThunderClan, but the sneaky warriors of ShadowClan knew very well of what their leader had done. Young Lostkit tarnished his father's record, and therefore, he kept his distance from the kit. As an apprentice, Lostpaw was horribly impacted by his bloodline. He was mocked by the other apprentices and generally excluded from most of their activities, leaving him to focus on training rather than forming friendships. Eventually, Lostpaw is promoted to a warrior. Before Toadstar can properly announce his new name, Lostpaw interrupts and proclaims that he is Lostshadow, in honor of the clan that he was born in, and the only clan he is loyal to. Kin Mother: :Aspenheart: Deceased, verified StarClan member Father: :Toadstar: Living Half-brothers: :Foxflame (through Aspenheart): Living :Proudgaze (through Toadstar): Living Personality Lostshadow is the polar opposite of his ThunderClan brother. He is reclusive and generally lacks self-confidence, given that he is mocked for his half-clan blood. He acknowledges himself as a shame to his clan, but he still works tirelessly to prove his worth. Nonetheless, his aloof behavior increases his intimidating atmosphere, but in truth, he's very level-headed and down-to-earth whenever he's given a chance. Lostshadow is a very patient cat willing to give his time to anyone who gives him a chance, because friends don't come easily for him. Regardless, he's skeptical of relationships- he won't form them with just anyone. With his past taking a toll on his present, the tom can be seen as strongly independent and generally submissive towards his clanmates and their taunting. He believes in proving himself through hardwork and merit, rather than verbally arguing with his superiors, because that's just pointless for him. Lostshadow keeps a very low-profile within his clan as his prefix might suggest. He has good reasons to, after all. In general, he is not one for conversations nor is he one for crowds, so he typically ignores those who try to speak with him and moves along to do his own thing. Best to avoid the rumors. Relationships Family Toadstar: :The relationship that Lostshadow has with his father is...very complex. At times, he wishes to be noticed and have the fatherly love that so many sons receive from their fathers, yet at the same time, he also wishes that he never knew the leader. Generally, he tries to avoid Toadstar out of fear that it might stir up some trouble, but also because he's afraid that Toadstar will never be proud of him. Lostshadow was an accident, and he's aware of the fact. It stings like nothing else, but he knows that he must move on. Aspenheart & Foxflame: :Lostshadow never met neither his mother nor his half-brother, nor does he really intend to do so. He learned about them via gossip of ShadowClan warriors, but he's a little intimidated by the idea of perfect Foxflame. He can't live up to that. Other Hickorytail: :His mentor was not the most inspirational, so it can come as no surprise that Lostshadow never liked her. She was especially harsh with his training, primarily because his birth was against the code, and therefore she strongly disliked him. While Hickorytail did train her apprentice well, the pair never talk anymore because of their mutual hatred. Gallery Life Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:Silverwhisker's Cats Category:Warriors Category:ShadowClan Category:Main Characters